


The Trouble with Teenagers

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Antiquarian's Chest [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion Hawke comes home with a surprising... and headache inducing... new decoration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/8469.html?thread=31283221#t31283221 from the DA Kink Meme.
> 
> Marked as drabble because it's definitely not full length.

  
**The Trouble with Teenagers**

**oOoOoOo*oOoOoOo**

“Marion Admeta Hawke, that had better be ink on your arm.” Leandra Hawke spoke softly, danger in every word as she stared at the runes encircling her eldest’s bicep.

The sixteen year old raven haired girl smiled wickedly, “It is ink, Mother. Some of the Dalish in the forest were having a little contest and I managed to win.”

“What _exactly_ has that got to do with the drawings you are currently sporting?” The woman pinched the bridge of her nose, futiley attempting to stem the oncoming headache. She knew that when Marion had started consorting with the elves in the forest nearby it would cause problems.

“They’re warrior runes. They’re the skill symbols of their clan.” She pointed to each one alternatively, “This one is for my dagger skill, this one is for shooting an arrow at the bull’s-eye at 80 yards, this one is-”

“ _I understand the point._ ” Leanda bit out, perhaps a little louder than she had intended as she drew the twins’ attention from the other side of the room. Her youngest then made their way over to observe. “ _Do. They. Come. Off?!_ ”

Marion looked startled, “What? Of course not! They’re done in blood ink!”

“ _What?!_ You let the elves mark you with strange runes in _their own blood?!_ ” Her mother shouted, finally losing her temper at her daughter’s lack of sense.

“Not theirs! _Mine!_ They took mine and mixed it with the ink and tattooed it onto my arm!” Marion explained hastily, hoping to calm her mother down. It didn’t work.

“Oh, you’ve gone and done it now, Sister.” Bethany whispered from where she stood at the side.

“You got a tattoo? I want one! Mum! Why does _she_ get to get a tattoo?!” Carver complained.

“ _That’s it!_ Marion, go to your room and think about the consequences of your actions! Carver, go feed the chickens! Bethany, start dinner! I need to lie down…”


End file.
